


Simplicity is Enjoyable as Well

by iwannabeyourwhatshappening



Series: Hannibal's Training [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Crying, Dirty Talk, Kidnapping, M/M, Painful Sex, Pet Names, Sadism, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeyourwhatshappening/pseuds/iwannabeyourwhatshappening
Summary: Hannibal enjoys a more simple session with Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal's Training [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216235
Kudos: 50





	Simplicity is Enjoyable as Well

“Hannibal-” Will’s voice is weak and scratchy from crying out. His back arches off the bed. “Please-”

Hannibal runs his thumb over the soft fabric covering Will’s eyes. They’re in Will’s bed, a small, but nice metal-framed bed in the corner of the room. Around them stands the proof of Hannibal’s sick nature. Shelves and chests full of unsavory implements, lengths of chain and rope, and tools that can only be described as being for torture. It’s quickly become Hannibal’s favorite place.

Will’s hips try to pull away from his slow, but forceful pace. He’s too exhausted to do much than shift away slightly, but Hannibal pays it no mind. He’ll learn to not even try soon enough. Hannibal sighs as he sinks into Will’s sore, open hole. Will’s hands jerk up, as if to shove him away, but the cuffs on the head board stop him in his tracks. The pain from his injured wrists make him wince.

Hannibal leans down to whisper in Will’s ear, “Does it hurt, love?” Will flinches away from the warm breath on his face. Hannibal eagerly awaits his answer, he loves hearing about Will’s torment from his own mouth, but none comes. He growls under his breath, a sound that Will’s learned to fear deeply. Hannibal punctuates his irritation with a sharp thrust and Will gives in without argument.

“Y-yes! Ah, ow, it hurts _so much_.” Will’s words taper off into pained whimpers. Hannibal slows his thrusts as reward for his pleasing answer. He knows that Will’s hole must ache terribly after the previous few days training. The memory of forcing him to take much-too-big dildos until his hole was red and gaping makes Hannibal’s lust nearly overtake him. 

He voice is soft and loving as he tells Will disgusting things. “You’re still so loose and used from yesterday, pet.” Will’s hands clench into fists. Hannibal’s voice shifts lower. “Your body is acquiescing more and more.” Will sobs openly. His shame is no match for Hannibal’s constant and overwhelming attentions. The blindfold’s soaked with tears and more drip down his face from beneath it. Hannibal presses small kisses to the tracks, covering his mouth in proof of Will’s suffering. He licks the salt from his lips, moans lowly at the flavor of his pet’s pain.

Throughout everything, he fucks steadily into Will’s overworked body. Pleasure colors his sighs and he can feel his peak building. His gives in and allows his thrusts to turn violent. Will cries out, his voice cracking pathetically. Everything Will does fires him up more, makes his hips slap loudly against his ass. Hannibal presses his smirk against Will’s neck and without warning, he digs his teeth in. The bite is so rough, so painful, that it makes Will’s begging return in full force.

“Oh! Oh, Hannibal, please! No, No-” It feels as if Hannibal’s teeth are digging straight into his spine. Even though it’s illogical, he feels certain that his neck will snap. “God, God, You’re gonna _kill me_.”

Will’s words, combined with the his blood spreading over his tongue, makes Hannibal’s hips snap forward. He growls his release into the bite. He waits until his shuddering body stills to pull his teeth from Will’s throat. He gazes down at the bloody mess and licks his lips. Will’s entire body is shaking beneath him. From fear, pain, and dread for whatever will come next.

“Oh, how I enjoy tasting you, Will.”

Will’s body goes slack with surrender.


End file.
